Êîíöîâêà ×ÊÀ ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ñëýøåðà
by Jude2
Summary: Ìåëüêîð âîçâðàùàåòñÿ. Òî÷íåå, åãî âîçâðàùàþò...


Title: Êîíöîâêà ×ÊÀ ñ òî÷êè çðåíèÿ ñëýøåðà 

Author: Jude 

Category: h/c, AU, romance, humor. A bit of crossover. 

Pairing: Ìåëüêîð / Ãîðòõàóýð 

Rating: PG 

Warnings: none 

Disclaimer: Ïîæàëóé, àâòîðñòâî ýòèõ ãåðîåâ âñå-òàêè ñëåäóåò óñòóïèòü ã-æå Íàòàëüå Âàñèëüåâîé – óæ î÷åíü îíè ñàìîáûòíû... Õîòü ýòî è ñòåá ÷èñòåéøåé âîäû, àâòîð íå ïðåäïîëàãàåò íàíåñòè íèêîìó îñêîðáëåíèÿ. Íå ïîñÿãàåò íè íà ÷üè àâòîðñêèå ïðàâà. À äåíüãè... Íàéäèòå ìíå òîãî êðåòèíà, êîòîðûé çàïëàòèò çà ýòî õîòü ìåäíûé ãðîø :)) 

* * * 

ß óõîæó. 

ß âåðíóñü ñ Òàíî – èëè íå âåðíóñü ñîâñåì. 

Íàóðý, îñòàåøüñÿ çà ñòàðøåãî. ß çíàþ, òû ñïðàâèøüñÿ. Íåò, íèêòî èç âàñ íå ïîéäåò ñî ìíîé. Ýòî òîëüêî ìîå äåëî. 

Ïîòîì... ÿ ðàññêàæó âñå ïîòîì. Åñëè âåðíóñü. 

* * * 

Îí ïðèøåë ïðîñòûì ñòðàííèêîì – íî ÿ ñðàçó ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî íå ÷åëîâåê. Âå÷íûé ñìåõ íà ãóáàõ, à ãëàçà ñìîòðÿò â òåìíîòó. È ÷åðòû ëèöà – âðîäå áû âèäèøü ÿñíî, à çàïîìíèòü íåâîçìîæíî. 

Ñíà÷àëà ìíå õîòåëîñü ïðîñòî ïîâåñèòü ÷óæàêà – âûíîñèòü åãî íàñìåøêè è øóòî÷êè íå áûëî ñèë. Äî ñèõ ïîð íå çíàþ, ÷òî òîëêíóëî ìåíÿ çàäàòü åìó âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé ÿ çàäàâàë äî òîãî òûñÿ÷àì è òûñÿ÷àì ëþäåé – íî äî ñèõ ïîð íè îäíîìó äåìîíó, ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî íå âñòðå÷àë èõ. 

Îí çàñìåÿëñÿ è îòâåòèë: 

- Ýòî æå ýëåìåíòàðíî! Íåóæåëè òû íå óìååøü? Ýõ òû, à åùå áîã! 

Â äðóãîå âðåìÿ çà íàñìåøêó è çà «áîãà» ÿ áû òî÷íî åãî ïðèêîí÷èë, íî ñåé÷àñ... ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïîë óõîäèò ó ìåíÿ èç-ïîä íîã, è åäâà ñìîã âûãîâîðèòü: 

- Ðàññêàæè ìíå... ïðîøó òåáÿ... 

Íàó÷èòüñÿ îêàçàëîñü íåâåðîÿòíî ñëîæíî – ñàì õîä åãî ìûñëåé áûë ÷óæä ýòîìó ìèðó, ÿ ÷àñòî íå ìîã ïîíÿòü åãî ëîãèêè, íî äåìîí îêàçàëñÿ íà óäèâëåíèå òåðïåëèâûì. È âîò ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî íåäåëü ÿ íàêîíåö ñìîã îòêðûòü Äâåðü è óâèäåòü çà íåé ëåäÿíóþ áåçâîçäóøíóþ ïóñòîòó, âîéòè â íåå è – ñàìîå ãëàâíîå – âûéòè îáðàòíî. 

Ïîãëÿäåâ íà ìîå ïîêðûòîå èçìîðîçüþ ëèöî, äåìîí ðàññìåÿëñÿ. 

- Íó âîò, âñå è ïîëó÷èëîñü. Íå òàêîé óæ òû è òóïîé! 

Ñòàðàÿ ìûñëü íàñ÷åò «ïîâåñèòü» ñíîâà âîçíèêëà ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå, íî ÿ ðåøèòåëüíî çàäàâèë åå â êîðíå. 

- Ñïàñèáî òåáå, - ñ ïðèçíàòåëüíîñòüþ ÿ ïîæàë ãîðÿ÷óþ ðóêó äåìîíà è ñïðîñèë: - ×åì ÿ ìîãó îòáëàãîäàðèòü òåáÿ? Òû ñòîëüêî äëÿ ìåíÿ ñäåëàë... 

Åãî âçãëÿä íåîæèäàííî ñòàë ïðîíçèòåëüíûì è æåñòêèì. Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé: 

- Íè÷åì. Ïðîñòî íàéäè ñâîåãî Òàíî. Ñëûøèøü? Îáÿçàòåëüíî. Îí æäåò òåáÿ. 

ß ñòîÿë îøàðàøåííûé, íå â ñèëàõ âûìîëâèòü íè ñëîâà, à îí âäðóã ñíîâà õèõèêíóë, âåñåëî ñêàçàë: 

- Ñàóðîí, íó íàäî æå! Êîìó ðàññêàçàòü – íå ïîâåðÿò! – ïîòîì ìàõíóë ðóêîé, ïîâåðíóëñÿ è âûøåë çà äâåðü. 

ß òàê è íå óçíàë åãî èìåíè. Âïðî÷åì, òåïåðü ýòî âñå íåâàæíî. ß óõîæó. 

ß âåðíóñü ñ Òàíî – èëè íå âåðíóñü ñîâñåì. 

* * * 

×òî òàì áûëî? 

Íåëüçÿ îïèñàòü. Ìðàê. Õîëîä. Ñòðàõ... 

Ïðîùå ñêàçàòü, ÷åãî òàì íå áûëî. Âîçäóõà íå áûëî, ñâåòà, çâóêà. Íåâîçìîæíî ãîâîðèòü, ñëîâíî ó òåáÿ íèêîãäà è íå áûëî òàêîé ñïîñîáíîñòè. Íåò îïîðû ïîä íîãàìè, íî íåò è ÷óâñòâà ïàäåíèÿ. Íåò íàïðàâëåíèÿ. 

Äåìîí ñêàçàë – çäåñü âñå çàâèñèò îò òâîåãî æåëàíèÿ. Íàéäåøü òîãî, êîãî çàõî÷åøü, ïîïàäåøü òóäà, êóäà çàõî÷åøü. 

Íå çíàþ, êàê ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî Òàíî ðÿäîì. ß íå âèäåë åãî, è ìîè âûòÿíóòûå ðóêè íè÷åãî íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè, íî ÿ çíàë, ÷òî äåðæó åãî, è ñíîâà îòêðûë Äâåðü, âûòàñêèâàÿ íàñ îáîèõ äîìîé. 

Âåòåð ïîêàçàëñÿ ìíå óäèâèòåëüíî òåïëûì è àðîìàòíûì, ïàñìóðíîå íåáî – ñèÿþùèì è ïðåêðàñíûì, à ðåçêèé êðèê êàêîé-òî ïòèöû – ëó÷øåé ìóçûêîé íà ñâåòå. Ýòî Õýëãîð... Ìû äîìà. 

ß ïîñìîòðåë âíèç – íà ñóõîé îñåííåé òðàâå íåïîäâèæíî ëåæàë Òàíî. 

Íåò... íåò... Ðàäè âñåõ áîãîâ è äüÿâîëîâ – íåò! 

Ñêîð÷åííîå, êàê ñóõîé äðåâåñíûé êîðåíü, òåëî ïîêðûòî ñëîåì ëüäà, ìóòíî-êðàñíîãî îò çàìåðçøåé êðîâè. Ñêâîçü ïîëóïðîçðà÷íóþ êîðêó – òóñêëûé áëåñê æåëåçà, ìåøàíèíà ÷åðíûõ ëîõìîòüåâ, ëîñêóòîâ êîæè è êðîâàâûõ ñãóñòêîâ. Ìó÷èòåëüíûé îñêàë ñâåäåííîãî ñóäîðîãîé ëèöà. ×åðíûå ïðîâàëû, çàáèòûå ëüäîì, âìåñòî çâåçäíûõ ãëàç. 

Íàâåðíîå, ÿ êðè÷àë è êàòàëñÿ ïî ñóõîé òðàâå, õâàòàÿñü çà ðåæóùèå ðóêè ñòåáëè... Íå çíàþ. Íå ïîìíþ. 

Òàíî, Òàíî... Êîðè-ìý – ñåðäöå ìîå... 

Ìèíóòû øëè. Íè÷åãî íå ìåíÿëîñü. ×óäà íå áóäåò. 

Òàíî íå âñòàíåò, ñòðÿõèâàÿ ëåä è öåïè, íå çàñìååòñÿ, ñâîáîäíûé, íå âçëåòèò, ðàñïðàâëÿÿ ÷åðíûå êðûëüÿ. Ëåæàùåå íà òðàâå ñêîð÷åííîå òåëî è çàêëþ÷åííûé â íåì îáåçóìåâøèé îò áîëè äóõ – âñå, ÷òî îñòàëîñü îò Ìåëüêîðà, Âîçëþáèâøåãî Ìèð. 

Åñëè ÿ õî÷ó ÷óäà, òî äîëæåí ñîâåðøèòü åãî ñàì. 

ß äîëãî íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü ñåáÿ ïðèòðîíóòüñÿ ê Òàíî. ß áîÿëñÿ. Áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí óìåð. Áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî îí æèâ. Áîÿëñÿ ñäåëàòü åìó áîëüíî. Áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî óæå íå ñìîãó ñäåëàòü åìó áîëüíî. 

Íàäî áûëî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü. 

Ñ òðóäîì ÿ îòâåðíóëñÿ îò Òàíî è ïîäíÿë ðóêè, ðàñêðûòûìè ëàäîíÿìè âïåðåä. 

Âñå-òàêè ÿ ñëàáûé Ìàéÿ. Ó òîãî æå Êóðóìî âñå ïîëó÷èëîñü áû ãîðàçäî áûñòðåå è êðàñèâåå. À ó ìåíÿ âûøåë êðîøå÷íûé áðåâåí÷àòûé äîìèê èç îäíîé êîìíàòû, òåñíûõ ñåíåé è êðûëå÷êà, äà è áðåâíà ïîòåìíåëè, ñëîâíî îò äîæäåé. È âñå-òàêè ýòî áûë êóñî÷åê ìîåãî ñåðäöà – äîìèê äëÿ Òàíî. 

ß îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè, îñòîðîæíî ïîäñóíóë ëàäîíè ïîä íåïîäâèæíîå òåëî è ïîäíÿë åãî íà ðóêè. Áûëî ïîõîæå, áóäòî íåñåøü ñòàòóþ, òîëüêî Òàíî áûë ñîâñåì íåâåñîìûé... Ïðè êàæäîì ìîåì øàãå òîíåíüêèå ëüäèíêè ñ øîðîõîì è çâîíîì ïàäàëè â òðàâó âìåñòå ñî âìåðçøèìè â íèõ êëî÷êàìè òêàíè è êîæè. Êîðêà òðåñêàëàñü, îáëåòàëà: ïîñòåïåííî Òàíî îñòàëñÿ íàãèì, òîëüêî öåïü íà ñòèñíóòûõ ðóêàõ, ñæèìàþùàÿ ãîëîâó êîðîíà äà ãðèâà ñåäûõ âîëîñ – âîò è âåñü íàðÿä âåðíóâøåãîñÿ Êîðîëÿ Àðòû. Íî äàæå òàêèì îí áûë ïðåêðàñåí, ìîé åäèíñòâåííûé, ìîé... Ìåëüäî. Âîçëþáëåííûé. 

Âîò è ñêàçàë. Ê ÷åìó ýòî òåïåðü? Êàêîé ñìûñë â ìîåé íåâîçìîæíîé ëþáâè? Íàâåðíîå, òîëüêî òîò, ÷òî ÿ îòäàì ñâîå òåëî è äóøó, îòäàì ñâîþ êðîâü è ðàçóì, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü åãî ïðåæíèì. Íàâåðíîå, â ýòîì è åñòü ñìûñë ëþáâè. Íå çíàþ, ÿ íèêîãî íå ëþáèë äî íåãî. 

Ìíå ñòàëî ñòûäíî – ÿ ñìîòðåë íà åãî íàãîå òåëî, òàê ïîõîæåå íà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå, à îí íè÷åãî íå ìîã ñäåëàòü. ß âíåñ åãî â äîì, îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèë íà ìÿãêóþ ïîñòåëü è ñòàðàòåëüíî óêðûë îäåÿëîì. 

Ïîâèíóÿñü ìîåé âîëå, çàïûëàë â ïå÷è æàðêèé îãîíü, â êîìíàòå ñðàçó ñòàëî òåïëî. ß ñåë íà êðàé êðîâàòè, âãëÿäåëñÿ â çàñòûâøåå, ìåðòâåííî-áëåäíîå ëèöî, è óæàñ ñíîâà îõâàòèë ìåíÿ ïðè âèäå ïóñòûõ ÷åðíûõ ãëàçíèö. Êðàñíûé ëåä â íèõ òàÿë, êàïëè òåêëè ïî âèñêàì – ñëîâíî Òàíî ïëàêàë êðîâüþ. 

Íàêàòèëî ïîëóîáìîðî÷íîå, äóðíîòíîå îùóùåíèå ïîëíîé áåñïîìîùíîñòè – ÷òî ìîæíî ñäåëàòü ñ òàêîé áîëüþ? – íî ÿ íå ïîçâîëèë ñåáå ïîääàòüñÿ. Âñå-òàêè Ãîðòõàóýð Æåñòîêèé óìååò íå òîëüêî óáèâàòü, ÿ íå çðÿ òûñÿ÷è ëåò ïðàêòèêîâàëñÿ â öåëèòåëüñòâå, ñëîâíî çíàë, ÷òî íàñòàíåò äåíü, êîãäà ìîÿ ñèëà ïîíàäîáèòñÿ Òàíî. 

È íå çðÿ ÿ âîñïèòûâàëñÿ Àóëå, íåêîãäà ëó÷øèì êóçíåöîì Àðòû – ÿ çíàë äóøó ìåòàëëà è ìîã ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì. 

Êîí÷èêàìè ïàëüöåâ ÿ îñòîðîæíî äîòðîíóëñÿ äî ëåäÿíîãî æåëåçà êîðîíû è óâèäåë âñå åå ïðîøëîå – îò êóñêà ðóäû äî ñëèòêà, êîòîðûé ìîã ñòàòü ìå÷îì èëè ïëóãîì, îæåðåëüåì èëè ïåðñòíåì – à ñòàë îðóäèåì ïûòêè. Óâèäåë òóãî ñòÿíóòóþ ñåòü çàêëÿòèé, íàëîæåííûõ ñòðàõîì è íåíàâèñòüþ; ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà Âàëàð íå áûëî óæå â Àðòå, îí íå èìåëè íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ. 

«Óõîäè», - ñêàçàë ÿ. – «Îñâîáîäè åãî». 

Óçêàÿ òðåùèíà ðàññåêëà ìåòàëë; ÿ ðàçîãíóë êîëüöî è îñòîðîæíî âûíóë ãîëîâó Òàíî èç ðàçîìêíóòîãî çàõâàòà, ùåðèâøåãîñÿ ïîêðûòûìè çàìåðçøåé êðîâüþ îñòðûìè çóáüÿìè. 

Ñàäíÿùàÿ áîëü â ïàëüöàõ íà ìãíîâåíèå îòâëåêëà ìåíÿ – îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ìîè ðóêè ïðîñòî ïðèìåðçëè ê æåëåçó, è ÿ, íå çàìåòèâ ýòîãî, îòîðâàë íåñêîëüêî ëîñêóòêîâ êîæè ñ ïàëüöåâ è ëàäîíåé. Íî ýòî ìíå íå ìåøàëî, è ÿ íåìíîãî îòêèíóë îäåÿëî ñ ãðóäè Òàíî, îòêðûâàÿ ñêîâàííûå ðóêè. 

Íàðó÷íèêè áûëè òàêèìè æå ëåäÿíûìè, êàê êîðîíà, è áîëü â îáîäðàííûõ ïàëüöàõ óñèëèëàñü. Íî ìíå õâàòèëî åäèíñòâåííîãî âçãëÿäà íà èçóðîäîâàííûå, ïîêðûòûå íåçàæèâàþùèìè îæîãàìè ðóêè Òàíî, ÷òîáû ìîÿ ñîáñòâåííàÿ áîëü ïåðåñòàëà ÷òî-òî çíà÷èòü. 

«Óõîäè», - ïîâòîðèë ÿ. «Õâàòèò. ß íàéäó òåáå ëó÷øåå ïðèìåíåíèå». 

Òÿæåëàÿ çìåÿ öåïè ñêîëüçíóëà ïî îäåÿëó, êàê æèâàÿ, è ñî çâîíîì óïàëà íà ïîë. Ðàçîìêíóòûå êîëüöà íàðó÷íèêîâ íà åå êîíöàõ ïîêàçàëèñü ìíå ðàñêðûòûìè ïàñòÿìè, óïóñòèâøèìè äîáû÷ó. 

- Âñå, Òàíî. Òû ñâîáîäåí, - òèõî ñêàçàë ÿ. 

Îí íå øåâåëüíóëñÿ, íå ïðîèçíåñ íè çâóêà, íî ïî÷åìó-òî ÿ çíàë, ÷òî îí ñëûøèò ìåíÿ – è õî÷åò ñëûøàòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ïåðâûé ãîëîñ, êîòîðûé îí ñëûøèò çà òûñÿ÷ó ëåò... è ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî ìîé ãîëîñ. 

È ÿ çàãîâîðèë ñíîâà: 

- Òàíî, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî... Òåáå íå÷åãî áîëüøå áîÿòüñÿ, Âàëàð íåò â Àðòå, à òû äîìà. ß âûëå÷ó òåáÿ, ó ìåíÿ âñå ïîëó÷èòñÿ, âîò óâèäèøü, óäàëîñü æå ìíå ñíÿòü öåïè... Òû ñòàíåøü ïðåæíèì. Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, Òàíî, ïîâåðü ìíå... 

Åãî ëèöî íåóëîâèìî ìåíÿëîñü, ïîêà ÿ ãîâîðèë – ñëîâíî îòòàèâàëî. 

- Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, ïîâåðü ìíå... – ÿ íå óäåðæàëñÿ è ëàñêîâî ïîãëàäèë åãî ñåäûå âîëîñû, ñïóòàííûå è ñêëåèâøèåñÿ îò çàñîõøåé êðîâè. 

Òàíî âïåðâûå ïîøåâåëèëñÿ, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ ìîå ïðèêîñíîâåíèå – îí ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó òàê, ÷òî ìîÿ ðóêà îêàçàëàñü ó íåãî íà ùåêå. Ïîâèíóÿñü ýòîìó ñëàáîìó æåñòó, ÿ îñòîðîæíî ãëàäèë åãî ëèöî, ñòàðàÿñü íå ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê íåçàæèâàþùèì ðàíàì, îñòàâëåííûì îðëèíûìè êîãòÿìè. ß ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åìó ïðèÿòíà ìîÿ ëàñêà, è áûë ãîòîâ ñèäåòü òàê âå÷íî, íî Òàíî áûëà íóæíåå ìîÿ ïîìîùü. ß íå ìîã áîëüøå òåðÿòü âðåìÿ. 

Îñòîðîæíî ÿ îòíÿë ðóêó îò åãî ëèöà, è Òàíî çàïðîêèíóë ãîëîâó, ïûòàÿñü ïðîäëèòü ïðèêîñíîâåíèå. 

- Òåáå æå áîëüíî... – òèõî ñêàçàë ÿ. – Ïîçâîëü ìíå ïîìî÷ü òåáå. 

Îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è çàìåð, ïîñëóøíûé, êàê áîëüíîé ðåáåíîê. 

ß äàæå íå çíàë, ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü – êàæäàÿ ðàíà êàçàëàñü ìíå ñàìîé óæàñíîé. Òî÷íî ÿ çíàë òîëüêî îäíî – åñëè ÿ âîîáùå ñìîãó âåðíóòü Òàíî çðåíèå, îí ïðîçðååò â ñàìîì êîíöå, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ñåáÿ ïðåæíèì. Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí ïîñåäåë è ïîëó÷èë ýòè ñòðàøíûå ðàíû íà ëèöå, îí íèêîãäà íå ñìîòðåëñÿ â çåðêàëî è î÷åíü ïåðåæèâàë èç-çà ñâîåãî óðîäñòâà – íå ëþáèë, êîãäà íà íåãî ñìîòðåëè, ñòàðàëñÿ íèêîìó íå ïîêàçûâàòü èñêàëå÷åííûå ðóêè... ß äîëæåí áûë ñäåëàòü åãî òàêèì, êàêèì îí áûë – ïðåêðàñíåå âñåõ ëþäåé íà ñâåòå. 

Â ìîèõ ðóêàõ ïîÿâèëàñü ñåðåáðÿíàÿ ÷àøà, îò êîòîðîé ïîäíèìàëñÿ àðîìàòíûé ïàð. Â íåé áûëî ãîðÿ÷åå âèíî, íàñòîÿííîå íà òðàâàõ – ýòî ïîìîæåò Òàíî óñíóòü è íà âðåìÿ èçáàâèòüñÿ îò áîëè. 

- Âûïåé, Òàíî, - ÿ ïðèïîäíÿë åãî ãîëîâó è ïîäíåñ ÷àøó ê åãî ãóáàì. Îí îñòîðîæíî ñäåëàë îäèí ãëîòîê, äðóãîé – íåóâåðåííî, âñïîìèíàÿ, êàê ýòî – ïèòü. 

- Äî äíà, Òàíî... 

Îí ïîñëóøíî âûïèë âñå, è ÿ ñíîâà îïóñòèë åãî ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêó. Îò âèíà íà åãî áëåäíûõ ùåêàõ ïîÿâèëñÿ ñëàáûé ðóìÿíåö, è – ÿ íå ïîâåðèë ñâîèì ãëàçàì – Òàíî åäâà çàìåòíî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Ñïè... Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. 

Åãî ãóáû äðîãíóëè, ñëîâíî îí ïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, è âäðóã ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë åãî æåëàíèå, ñìóòíîå, êàê âî ñíå – îí õîòåë, ÷òîáû ÿ ïîöåëîâàë åãî. 

ß íå ìîã ïîâåðèòü. Íåóæåëè òû â ñàìîì äåëå õî÷åøü ýòîãî? 

Òèõèé îòâåò ÿñíî ïðîçâó÷àë ó ìåíÿ â ãîëîâå: «Äà». 

Òàíî, Òàíî... Òû ðàçðûâàåøü ìíå ñåðäöå... ×òî òû äåëàåøü ñî ìíîé? Çà÷åì? 

ß íàêëîíèëñÿ íàä ïîñòåëüþ è êîñíóëñÿ ãóáàìè åãî ãóá, õðàíèâøèõ âêóñ âèíà. Ïîòîì ðåçêî îòñòðàíèëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî âîò-âîò ïîòåðÿþ ñîçíàíèå. 

Ðèòì òèõîãî äûõàíèÿ åäâà çàìåòíî èçìåíèëñÿ – Òàíî óñíóë. À ÿ âûøåë íà êðûëüöî, ïîäñòàâèë ëèöî íà÷àâøåìóñÿ äîæäþ è çàïëàêàë îò ñ÷àñòüÿ è áîëè. Çà÷åì, çà÷åì îí ïîïðîñèë îá ýòîì? Íåóæåëè îí íå ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî ýòà èëëþçèÿ ìîæåò óáèòü ìåíÿ? Çà÷åì äàâàòü ìíå íàäåæäó, êîòîðîé íå ñóæäåíî ñáûòüñÿ? Òàíî, Òàíî, ñåðäöå ìîå, çà÷åì òåáå ýòî?.. 

ß âûòåð ñëåçû è êàïëè äîæäÿ, ïåðåìåøàâøèåñÿ íà ìîåì ëèöå, è âåðíóëñÿ â äîì. Ïîðà. Õâàòèò ãîðåâàòü î íåñáûòî÷íîì. 

* * * 

Ïðîøëà íî÷ü, äåíü, åùå íî÷ü è åùå äåíü, íà÷èíàëàñü òðåòüÿ íî÷ü. Çà ýòè íåïîëíûå òðè äíÿ ÿ çàáûë, êåì áûë ðàíüøå – áîëüøå íå ñóùåñòâîâàëî íè Ìàéè Àðòàíî, íè òàèðíè Ãîðòõàóýðà, íè Ñàóðîíà Æåñòîêîãî. Áûëà áîëü, áûëè ñëåçû, êîòîðûå ÿ óæå íå ìîã è íå õîòåë ñäåðæèâàòü, áûëî ðâàâøååñÿ èç ãðóäè ñåðäöå è ðóêè, äåðæàâøèå Òàíî. Áûë âîäîâîðîò áåçóìíîé ëþáâè è æàëîñòè, áûëà ïîêèäàþùàÿ ìåíÿ ñèëà; áûëî ìó÷èòåëüíîå, ïðåñòóïíîå ñ÷àñòüå öåëîâàòü åãî, ñïÿùåãî, è øåïòàòü åìó ñëîâà, êîòîðûå ÿ íå ñìîã áû ïîâòîðèòü íàÿâó... 

ß âñòàë, çàæåã ñâå÷è. Òåëî êàçàëîñü ëåãêèì è çâåíÿùèì, êàê âñåãäà áûâàåò ïðè îãðîìíîé óñòàëîñòè. Ïîñìîòðåë íà Òàíî – è âçäðîãíóë, íå óçíàâàÿ åãî. Ðàíû çàòÿíóëèñü, îñòàâèâ òîëüêî òîíåíüêèå, åäâà çàìåòíûå ïîëîñêè øðàìîâ; ñòðàøíûå ÿçâû íà çàïÿñòüÿõ, îñòàâëåííûå íàðó÷íèêàìè, èñ÷åçëè, îáîææåííûå ðóêè, êîòîðûå ÿ öåëîâàë è ãðåë äûõàíèåì, ïîêðûâàëà ìîëîäàÿ êîæà, íåæíàÿ, êàê ó ìëàäåíöà. ×åðíûå êàê ñìîëü âîëîñû îáðàìëÿëè ïðåêðàñíîå, ñïîêîéíî óëûáàþùååñÿ âî ñíå ëèöî... È áàãðîâåëè ïðîâàëû íà ìåñòå ãëàç. 

Ê ýòîìó íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ïðèâûêíóòü, êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà ÿ ñìîòðåë â ýòó ïóñòîòó, ìåíÿ îõâàòûâàë áåçóìíûé óæàñ, èððàöèîíàëüíûé, ñóåâåðíûé, êàê ó ëþäåé ïðè âèäå ïðèçðàêîâ. Ñ ýòèì íåâîçìîæíî áûëî ñìèðèòüñÿ, ÿ íå ìîã îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íå âåðíóâ Òàíî ãëàçà! 

Óñòàëîñòè êàê íå áûâàëî. ß âåðíóëñÿ íà ñâîå ìåñòî ó èçãîëîâüÿ è ïîëîæèë ðóêè íà ïóñòûå ãëàçíèöû. Ëàäîíè ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè îñòðûå îñêîëêè êîñòåé. 

ß âñïîìèíàë ãëàçà Òàíî – ñèÿþùèå, çâåçäíûå. Âñïîìèíàÿ èõ ñìåþùèìèñÿ, ëàñêîâûìè, ïå÷àëüíûìè, îìðà÷åííûìè ãíåâîì... Âñïîìèíàë èõ íåóëîâèìûé öâåò, âñïîìèíàë èçÿùíûé ðàçðåç, ÷åðíîòó ðåñíèö è ïðîçðà÷íîñòü âåê... 

Ïðîøëà öåëàÿ âå÷íîñòü. ß âñïîìèíàë è ïëàêàë, âñÿ æèçíü ïðîõîäèëà ïåðåäî ìíîé, îñâåùåííàÿ è ñîãðåòàÿ âçãëÿäîì Òàíî. ß ïîìíèë âñå åãî âçãëÿäû, íî ñðåäè íèõ íå áûëî òîãî åäèíñòâåííîãî, êîòîðûé ÿ òàê æàæäàë óâèäåòü... 

ß î÷íóëñÿ íåîæèäàííî è ðåçêî – ÷òî-òî ïîùåêîòàëî ìîþ ëàäîíü. Èíñòèíêòèâíî ÿ îòäåðíóë ðóêè – è âñêðèêíóë: ïðè÷èíîé ùåêîòêè áûëè äëèííûå ðåñíèöû Òàíî. Îò ìîåãî êðèêà îíè çàòðåïåòàëè, îí ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë è îòêðûë ãëàçà. 

Çâåçäû â äðàãîöåííîé ÷åðíîé îïðàâå. Ãîðíûå ëåäíèêè, îòðàæàþùèå ñâåò Ëóíû. È óëûáêà – âåñåííåå ñîëíöå. 

Ðàíüøå ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî âûðàæåíèå «óìåðåòü îò ñ÷àñòüÿ» - íåëåïîñòü. Íî ñåé÷àñ ýòî ìîãëî îáåðíóòüñÿ ïðàâäîé. Ñ÷àñòüå áûëî òàêèì íåñòåðïèìî îãðîìíûì, ÷òî ïðè÷èíÿëî áîëü: ÿ ïðèæàë ðóêè ê ãðóäè, ãäå íåèñòîâî ïðûãàëî îáåçóìåâøåå ñåðäöå, è îäíèìè ãóáàìè ïðîøåïòàë: 

- Ìåëüêîð... 

Îí óëûáíóëñÿ è ñêàçàë õðèïëîâàòûì îò äîëãîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ ãîëîñîì: 

- Îðòõýííýð... 

Áîëüøå ìû íè÷åãî íå ìîãëè ñêàçàòü – òîëüêî ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà òàê æàäíî, ñëîâíî ÿ òîæå òîëüêî ÷òî ïðîçðåë. Ïðîøëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ïðåæäå ÷åì Ìåëüêîð îòâåë îò ìåíÿ âçãëÿä. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîè ðóêè – è ïðåðûâèñòî âçäîõíóë. 

- Íåóæåëè... Íåóæåëè... – îí íå ìîã ïðîäîëæèòü ôðàçó. Ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ïîäíåñ åå ê ãëàçàì, ñëîâíî íå âåðÿ, è âçÿë ëåæàùóþ íà ïëå÷å ïðÿäü äëèííûõ ÷åðíûõ âîëîñ. ×óòü ñëûøíî âñêðèêíóë, óâèäåâ åå öâåò è îùóòèâ ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê íåæíîé êîæå ïàëüöåâ. 

- Îðòõýííýð... – óìîëÿþùèì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàë îí. – Äàé ìíå çåðêàëî... 

ß íå ìîã ñäåðæàòü óëûáêó – òàê òðîãàòåëüíî ýòî ïðîçâó÷àëî. Ìåëüêîð âçÿë êðóãëîå çåðêàëî è ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå. 

Îí ñìîòðåë äîëãî, âíèìàòåëüíî – ñëîâíî ðàçãëÿäûâàë íåçíàêîìîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Âíåçàïíî åãî ðóêè çàäðîæàëè, çåðêàëî âûñêîëüçíóëî èç ïàëüöåâ – ÿ åäâà óñïåë ïîéìàòü åãî ó ñàìîãî ïîëà. Ìåëüêîð îáåññèëåííî îòêèíóëñÿ íà ïîäóøêè è çàïëàêàë. 

ß íå ïîìíþ, êàê îêàçàëñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Âçÿë â ëàäîíè ïðåêðàñíîå, èçóìëåííîå ëèöî, ëîâèë ãóáàìè áåãóùèå ïî åãî ùåêàì ñëåçû, íå ñîçíàâàÿ, ÷òî äåëàþ... 

- Îðòõýííýð... – øåïîò ñîâñåì áëèçêî. 

- Ýòî ïðàâäà, âñå ïðàâäà, - áåññîçíàòåëüíî øåï÷ó ÿ. – Âñå òàê íà ñàìîì äåëå, òû ïðåêðàñåí, òû ïðåêðàñíåå âñåõ íà ñâåòå... 

Ãîðÿ÷èå ðóêè îáâèâàþò ìîþ øåþ. Êîðè-ìý, ÷òî òû äåëàåøü ñî ìíîé? 

ß íåæíî ãëàæó åãî àëåáàñòðîâûå ïëå÷è – è çàñòûâàþ, êàê êàìåííûé, îò îäíîé-åäèíñòâåííîé åãî ôðàçû: 

- Îðòõýííýð... òû áîëüøå íå ìîé òàèðíè. 

Íàâåðíîå, ÿ äîëæåí áûë ñïðîñèòü «Ïî÷åìó?», óäèâèòüñÿ, îáèäåòüñÿ, ðàçãíåâàòüñÿ... ß íå ìîã. Ñèäåë, çàáûâ óáðàòü ðóêó ñ åãî ïëå÷à, è áåññìûñëåííî ñìîòðåë â ïðîñòðàíñòâî. Çà ÷òî? 

Ìåëüêîð âçãëÿíóë íà ìåíÿ ñ óëûáêîé, íî îíà òóò æå ñìåíèëàñü âûðàæåíèåì áåñïîêîéñòâà è ñìóùåíèÿ, ñëîâíî îí ðàññêàçàë øóòêó, êîòîðóþ íå ïîíÿëè. Îí ðåçêî, ðûâêîì ñåë, òàê ÷òî îäåÿëî îòêèíóëîñü, îáíàæèâ åãî äî ïîÿñà, è êðåïêî ñõâàòèë ìåíÿ çà ðóêè. 

- Îðòõýííýð... – òåïåðü åãî ëèöî áûëî îò÷àÿííî-ñâåòëûì, ñëîâíî îí ïðûãàë â ïðîïàñòü, åùå íå çíàÿ, åñòü çà ñïèíîé êðûëüÿ èëè íåò. – Îðòõýííýð, òû íå ìîæåøü áûòü ìîèì òàèðíè, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû ìîé... Ìåëüäî. 

Ìåëüäî. Âîçëþáëåííûé. 

Íå ìîæåò áûòü. 

Âîò è ñêàçàë. ×òî æå òåïåðü äåëàòü? 

Ìåëüäî. Ëþáèìûé. ß? 

- Îðòõýííýð, ìýëëòúå-òýè... Ôàý-ìý... 

ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ... Äóøà ìîÿ... 

- Ìåëüêîð... Ìåëüêîð, ìýëëòúå-òýè... 

Íèêîãäà íå äóìàë, ÷òî ñìîãó âûãîâîðèòü ýòè ñëîâà. 

Áëèæå, áëèæå... Òåïëûå ðóêè, ñåðäöå ê ñåðäöó, ùåêà ê ùåêå, òÿæåëûé øåëê âîëîñ â ãîðñòÿõ... Ãîðå÷ü è ñëàäîñòü íà ãóáàõ... Ìåëüêîð, êîðè-ìý... 

Îãðîìíàÿ ïòèöà, ïëåùà êðûëüÿìè, ðâàíóëàñü â íåáî ó ìåíÿ èç ãðóäè, è áîëüøå ÿ íè÷åãî íå ïîìíèë. 

Îêàçûâàåòñÿ, Ìàéÿ òîæå ìîãóò òåðÿòü ñîçíàíèå. 

* * * 

Êîãäà ÿ î÷íóëñÿ, áûëî óæå ñâåòëî, çà îêíîì øåëåñòåë íåñêîí÷àåìûé îñåííèé äîæäèê. ß ëåæàë â ïîñòåëè, ñïðàâà áûëî ÷òî-òî ãîðÿ÷åå è íåæíîå. ß ñêîñèë ãëàçà – Ìåëüêîð áåçìÿòåæíî ñïàë, óòêíóâøèñü ãîëîâîé ìíå â ïëå÷î. ß íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âèäåë íà åãî ëèöå âûðàæåíèÿ òàêîãî ïîëíîãî, áåçîãîâîðî÷íîãî ñ÷àñòüÿ... Çíà÷èò, ýòî áûë íå ñîí? 

ß îñòîðîæíî âûñâîáîäèë ëåâóþ ðóêó èç-ïîä îäåÿëà è ïîãëàäèë åãî âîëîñû. Íå ïðîñûïàÿñü, îí òèõîíüêî âçäîõíóë è óëûáíóëñÿ, à ÿ óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ñâîþ ãîëóþ ðóêó. ß æå áûë îäåò... 

ß îãëÿíóëñÿ – îäåæäà ëåæàëà íà êðåñëå ðÿäîì, àêêóðàòíî ñëîæåííàÿ ñòîïêîé. Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî òàêîé ïðèâû÷êè, îáû÷íî ÿ ðàçáðàñûâàþ îäåæäó ïî âñåé êîìíàòå... 

Ïîõîæå, ÿ ïîêðàñíåë. Íèêàê íå ìîã ïðèâûêíóòü ê òîìó, ÷òî ÿ ëþáèì. Âïðî÷åì. ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî âðåìåíè ïðèâûêàòü... Ó Ìåëüêîðà, íàâåðíîå, òîæå. Íî îí îñâîèëñÿ ãîðàçäî áûñòðåå ìåíÿ – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åãî ïîçà è óìèðîòâîðåííîå ëèöî áûëè òàê åñòåñòâåííû, ñëîâíî îí óæå ìíîãî ëåò ïîäðÿä çàñûïàë, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó ìíå íà ïëå÷î. 

Ó ìåíÿ áûëî òàêîå ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî ÿ âñþ æèçíü áëóæäàë â êàêèõ-òî äåáðÿõ, à ñåé÷àñ âåðíóëñÿ äîìîé. Âñå áûëî òàê... äà, «ïðàâèëüíî», ïîäõîäÿùåå ñëîâî, ñëîâíî ðàçðîçíåííûå äåòàëè ìîçàèêè ñîåäèíèëèñü â ïðåêðàñíóþ êàðòèíó. Êàê áóäòî êòî-òî ñîçäàë íàñ ñ Ìåëüêîðîì äðóã äëÿ äðóãà è òåðïåëèâî æäàë, êîãäà ìû ñàìè ïîéìåì ýòî, à òåïåðü ñìîòðåë íà íàñ ñ ëàñêîâîé íàñìåøêîé è ãîâîðèë «Íó íàêîíåö-òî!» 

ß óëûáíóëñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, âñå âëþáëåííûå òàê ðàçìûøëÿþò, íàèâíî ñ÷èòàÿ, ÷òî ïåðâûìè îòêðûëè ýòó íåìóäðåíóþ èñòèíó... Íó è ïóñòü – ó êàæäîãî â æèçíè òîëüêî îäíà ëþáîâü, è åñëè ÿ íàêîíåö íàøåë ñâîþ, ïóñêàé è ó ìåíÿ áóäóò òàêèå æå ãëóïûå, ñìåøíûå, ñîãðåâàþùèå äóøó ìûñëè, êàê è ó âñåõ ëþäåé... 

Ìåëüêîð áåñïîêîéíî çàøåâåëèëñÿ âî ñíå, åãî òîíêèå áðîâè ÷óòü íàõìóðèëèñü, îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è îáíÿë ìåíÿ, ïðèæèìàÿñü åùå êðåï÷å. Åãî òåëî áûëî òàê ïîõîæå íà ÷åëîâå÷åñêîå – çíà÷èò, ìû ñìîæåì ëþáèòü äðóã äðóãà êàê ëþäè... Ìíå äîâîäèëîñü âèäåòü ëèöà ìîëîäîæåíîâ, ñèÿþùèå êàêèì-òî îñîáåííûì âíóòðåííèì ñâåòîì; ðàíüøå ìíå êàçàëîñü, ÷òî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ñìîãó ïîíÿòü èõ ñ÷àñòüÿ – ÿ îøèáàëñÿ, è, ïîæàëóé, ýòî ñàìàÿ ðàäîñòíàÿ îøèáêà â ìîåé æèçíè. 

Íåïðàâäîïîäîáíî äëèííûå ÷åðíûå ðåñíèöû äðîãíóëè, Ìåëüêîð îòêðûë çàòóìàíåííûå ñíîì ãëàçà, ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

* * * 

Øëè äíè, ñêëàäûâàëèñü â íåäåëè, íî ÷óâñòâî ïîñòîÿííîãî âîñòîðãà è óäèâëåíèÿ íå ïîêèäàëî ìåíÿ. Ìåë ïîòèõîíüêó ïîïðàâëÿëñÿ. Â òî óòðî îí óæå ñìîã âñòàòü ñ ïîñòåëè è ñàì ïðîéòè íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, åùå ÷åðåç äåíü óæå âîâñþ ðàñõàæèâàë ïî êîìíàòå, çàáàâíî ïðèõðàìûâàÿ ïî ïðèâû÷êå è ñìåÿñü, êîãäà ÿ ãîâîðèë åìó, ÷òî îò ýòîãî íàäî îòó÷àòüñÿ – âåäü ðàç íîãà íå áîëèò, çà÷åì õðîìàòü? Åùå äåíü – è îí âûøåë íà êðûëüöî, äîëãî ñìîòðåë íà áåñêðàéíþþ îñåííþþ òóíäðó ïîä ïàñìóðíûì íåáîì, à ïîòîì ñîøåë âíèç ïî ñòóïåíüêàì è íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ íåïîäâèæíî ñèäåë íà êîðòî÷êàõ, ðàññìàòðèâàÿ òðàâèíêè è ìîõ, ñëîâíî äîëãî áîëåâøèé ðåáåíîê, êîòîðîìó ðîäèòåëè âïåðâûå ðàçðåøèëè âûéòè íà ïðîãóëêó. 

À åùå ÷åðåç ïàðó íåäåëü – òîò äåíü áûë óäèâèòåëüíî ñîëíå÷íûì è òåïëûì – Ìåë îòîøåë îò äîìà íà ñîòíþ øàãîâ, ðàçâåðíóë ÷åðíûå êðûëüÿ è âçëåòåë, ñëîâíî îãðîìíàÿ ñòðåìèòåëüíàÿ ïòèöà. 

ß è ðàíüøå-òî î÷åíü ðåäêî âèäåë, êàê îí ëåòàåò, è óæå ïî÷òè óñïåë çàáûòü, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå – è ñåé÷àñ ýòî èçóìèòåëüíî êðàñèâîå çðåëèùå çàñòàâèëî ñëåçû íàâåðíóòüñÿ íà ìîè ãëàçà. Îí áûë âåëè÷åñòâåíåí è ïðåêðàñåí – Ìåëüêîð, êîðîëü Àðòû, Âîçëþáèâøèé Ìèð – à äëÿ ìåíÿ ïðîñòî Ìåë. 

Ñäåëàâ íåñêîëüêî êðóãîâ, îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà çåìëþ – óïðóãàÿ âîçäóøíàÿ âîëíà âçìåòíóëà ìîè âîëîñû – ïîäîøåë êî ìíå è âíåçàïíî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè ïðÿìî â ëóæó. Âçÿë ìåíÿ çà ðóêè è ñêàçàë, ÷óòü çàäûõàÿñü: 

- Ñïàñèáî, Îðò... Òû âåðíóë ìíå âåñü ìèð... Êàê ìíå îòáëàãîäàðèòü òåáÿ? 

ß ïîäíÿë åãî, êàê âñåãäà, òåðÿÿ ãîëîâó îò îùóùåíèÿ ãîðÿ÷åãî ãèáêîãî òåëà â ðóêàõ, ïîöåëîâàë ðàçðóìÿíèâøèåñÿ îò âåòðà ùåêè è îòâåòèë: 

- Ìåë, ÿ îäíàæäû ïûòàëñÿ êóïèòü ó÷åíè÷åñòâî ó òåáÿ... Íè÷åì õîðîøèì ýòî íå êîí÷èëîñü. Áîëüøå ÿ íè÷åãî íå õî÷ó ó òåáÿ ïîêóïàòü. Ãëàâíîå, ÷òî òû ñî ìíîé... 

* * * 

Îñåíü ïîñòåïåííî óñòóïàëà ìåñòî çèìå. Ïî óòðàì íà òðàâå áåëåë èíåé, çâîíêî õðóñòåë ïåðâûé ëåä íà ëóæàõ, è ÿ ñòàë çàäóìûâàòüñÿ î çèìîâêå. 

Òåïåðü Ìåë î÷åíü ïëîõî ïåðåíîñèë õîëîä – îí ïîñòîÿííî ìåðç, ó íåãî ïîðòèëîñü íàñòðîåíèå îò ëþáîãî âçãëÿäà íà ñíåã èëè ëåä – îíî áûëî è íåóäèâèòåëüíî. Êàê-òî ÿ ñïðîñèë: 

- Òû íå õî÷åøü ïåðåáðàòüñÿ íà çèìó â Áàðàä-Äóð? Òàì òåïëî, äà è ðåáÿòà òåáÿ çàæäàëèñü... ß îáåùàë èì, ÷òî åñëè âåðíóñü, òî òîëüêî ñ òîáîé. 

Îí çàäóìàëñÿ, ïîòîì ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ. 

- Çíàåøü, ýòî áûëî áû íåïëîõî... ß òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ïîíÿë, êàê ïî íèì ñîñêó÷èëñÿ... 

Íèêîãäà ðàíüøå ÿ òàê íå ñìåÿëñÿ – ó ìåíÿ äàæå â áîêó çàêîëîëî. Íó ïðåäñòàâüòå ñåáå ñàìè: ñòîèò â ñåíÿõ Ìåëüêîð, Âëàäûêà Àðòû. Íà ãîëîâå – ïåñöîâàÿ óøàíêà, çàâÿçàííàÿ òàê, ÷òî âèäíû òîëüêî ãëàçà è íîñ. Îò øåè äî ïÿòîê ïðîñòèðàåòñÿ íåîáúÿòíûé (è íåãíóùèéñÿ) îâ÷èííûé òóëóï, îò÷åãî ñòðîéíûé Ìåëüêîð ñòàíîâèòñÿ ïîõîæ íà ãîðíîãî òðîëëÿ. Äîâåðøàþò èçóìèòåëüíûé íàðÿä ðóêàâèöû è – ñàìàÿ óáèéñòâåííàÿ äåòàëü – ñåðûå ÷åñàíûå âàëåíêè. 

Ê ýòîìó êîìïëåêòó äîáàâèòü òîëüêî òðóáêó â çóáû äà êàêîé-íèáóäü êðèâîé àðáàëåò – è ñàäû îõðàíÿòü îò çàéöåâ, ÷òîáû êîðó íå ãðûçëè. 

Ïî-ìîåìó, Ìåë äàæå îáèäåëñÿ. 

- Íó åñëè ìíå õîëîäíî? – íåäîâîëüíî ïðîáóð÷àë îí êóäà-òî â âîðîòíèê ñâîåãî òóëóïà è íåóêëþæå ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè. 

Ïîñëå íåêîòîðîé äèñêóññèè íàèëó÷øèì ñïîñîáîì ïåðåäâèæåíèÿ áûëè âûáðàíû ñàíè, çàïðÿæåííûå òðîéêîé áåëûõ êîíåé, íàñêîðî ñîòâîðåííûõ ìíîé èç ïîçåìêè. Ëåòàòü ïî òàêîé ïîãîäå (ÿ íå óìåþ òàê êðàñèâî, êàê Ìåë, íî ëåòó÷åé ìûøüþ ïåðåêèäûâàþñü âïîëíå ïðèëè÷íî) áûëî âåñüìà òðóäíî äàæå ìíå – ñíåã ñëåïèë ãëàçà, à íà Ìåëà âîîáùå áûëî æàëêî ñìîòðåòü, òàê îí ìåðç. 

Çèìíÿÿ ïóðãà íà ðîâíîé, êàê ñòîë, òóíäðå – øòóêà î÷åíü áûñòðàÿ, òàê ÷òî ìû íåñëèñü ñòðåëîé. Íå ïðîøëî è ñóòîê, êàê ïîä íàìè ïðîì÷àëèñü ÷åðíûå îòðîãè Ïåïåëüíûõ ãîð, ïîòîì çàìåëüêàëè ïëàâíûå î÷åðòàíèÿ õîëìîâ ïðåäãîðèé... è êîíè âñòàëè êàê âêîïàííûå, íàîòðåç îòêàçûâàÿñü íåñòè íàñ äàëüøå. Â çåëåíûõ ëóãàõ Ìîðäîðà äëÿ íèõ áûëî ñëèøêîì òåïëî. 

ß âûøåë èç ñàíåé, ñ íàñëàæäåíèåì ïîòÿíóëñÿ è âäîõíóë òåïëûé, ñâåæèé âîçäóõ. Äîìà, íàêîíåö-òî äîìà... Îòñþäà äî Áàðàä-Äóðà îñòàâàëñÿ îò ñèëû äåíü ïåøåãî ïóòè. 

- Ìåë, âûëåçàé, - ÿ îáåðíóëñÿ è ðàñõîõîòàëñÿ â êîòîðûé ðàç – Ìåëüêîð, óæå èçðÿäíî âñïîòåâøèé, ñ íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíûìè ïðîêëÿòèÿìè ñòÿãèâàë âàëåíêè. 

* * * 

Ìû øëè ïî ëóãàì è ïåðåëåñêàì, ïèëè âîäó èç ïðîçðà÷íûõ ðó÷üåâ è, ñðûâàÿ íà õîäó öâåòû, ïëåëè äðóã äðóãó âåíêè. Ìíå âñåãäà êàçàëîñü, ÷òî âåíîê èç áåëûõ èðèñîâ ïîäõîäèò Ìåëüêîðó ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, ÷åì êîðîíà, áóäü îíà èç æåëåçà, ñåðåáðà èëè çîëîòà. 

Ìåë áûë ìîë÷àëèâ è çàäóì÷èâ, ïîæàëóé, äàæå íåìíîãî ãðóñòåí. Ìíå òîæå áûëî î ÷åì ïîäóìàòü – òåïåðü, êîãäà íå ñ êåì áîëüøå áûëî ñðàæàòüñÿ, òåðÿëñÿ ñàì ñìûñë ñóùåñòâîâàíèÿ Áàðàä-Äóðà êàê âîåííîé êðåïîñòè. Íå íóæíî áûëî áîëüøå âîéñêî, âñå âîçâðàùàëîñü íà êðóãè ñâîÿ, êàê â íåêîãäà áëàãîñëîâåííîé Ëààí Ãýëëîìý – ëå÷èòü, ó÷èòü, ïîìîãàòü, íî íå âîåâàòü. Ìíîãî åùå âðåìåíè ïðîéäåò, ïðåæäå ÷åì ëþäè (à â îñîáåííîñòè ýëüôû) ïðèâûêíóò ê ìèðó è íà÷íóò âèäåòü â íàñ äðóçåé, íî ÷åñòíîå ñëîâî, òàê âñå ðàâíî áûëî ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. 

È íàøà Äåâÿòêà... ß óëûáíóëñÿ, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå âîñòîðã íàçãóëîâ îò âîçâðàùåíèÿ ëþáèìîãî Òàíî. Äà, èìåííî Äåâÿòêà – Ýëõå íàøåë äåìîí, ïîêà åùå ãîñòèë ó ìåíÿ. Íå çíàþ óæ, êàê ìû ñ íåé ïîñìîòðèì äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà – íå æåëàÿ â ñåáå ýòîì ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ, ÿ ðåâíîâàë Ìåëà ê íåé – íî ñåé÷àñ ìíå íå õîòåëîñü îá ýòîì äóìàòü. 

ß åùå ðàç îñìîòðåë êðèòè÷åñêèì âçãëÿäîì ãîòîâûé âåíîê è îñòîðîæíî ïîëîæèë åãî íà ÷åðíûå êóäðè Ìåëà. Ñìîòðåëîñü èçóìèòåëüíî. 

Äåíü êëîíèëñÿ ê âå÷åðó, êîãäà ìû ïîäîøëè ê âîðîòàì Áàðàä-Äóðà. Ìåëüêîð ñìîòðåë âîêðóã ñ íåñêðûâàåìûì ëþáîïûòñòâîì – îí âåäü íè ðàçó çäåñü íå áûë, õîòÿ ÿ ïîñòàðàëñÿ ñäåëàòü çàìîê ìàêñèìàëüíî òî÷íîé êîïèåé ñ Àñò Àõý. Íî âñå-òàêè çäåñü è ïåéçàæ áûë äðóãîé, è äðóãîå íàñòðîåíèå âëàäåëî ìíîé, êîãäà ÿ ñîçäàâàë åãî. 

- Êàê òåáå? – ñïðîñèë ÿ Ìåëà, åùå íå çíàÿ, ãîðäèòüñÿ èëè ñìóùàòüñÿ. 

Îí ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé. 

- Õîðîøî... – çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë îí. – Çäåñü òâîÿ äóøà âî âñåì. Ìíå áóäåò ëåãêî çäåñü æèòü. 

ß ïðîñèÿë, è ìû ïîñòó÷àëè â îêîâàííóþ æåëåçîì äâåðü. Îòêðûëîñü ìàëåíüêîå îêîøêî, ñóðîâûé ãîëîñ ñïðîñèë: 

- Êòî? 

ß óæå îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû ïîñòàâèòü ðåâíîñòíîãî ñëóæàêó íà ìåñòî è âîññòàíîâèòü ñâîé àâòîðèòåò, íî Ìåë øêîäëèâî òîëêíóë ìåíÿ ëîêòåì â áîê. ß ïðèêóñèë ÿçûê, à îí ñìèðåííî ñêàçàë â îêîøêî: 

- Ïðèâåòñòâóþ òåáÿ, âîèí. Ìíå áû êîãî-íèáóäü èç Äåâÿòè óâèäåòü... 

- Ïî êàêîé íàäîáíîñòè? – ãîëîñ îñòàâàëñÿ òàêèì æå íàñòîðîæåííûì. 

- ß ïðèíåñ âåñòè... îò Ãîðòõàóýðà. 

Ñòðàæíèê èçäàë íå÷ëåíîðàçäåëüíûé çâóê, çàãðåìåëè çàñîâû, è Ìåë çàøèïåë: «Ïðÿ÷üñÿ ñêîðåå!» 

Íå ïðèäóìàâ íè÷åãî ëó÷øå, ÿ ïåðåêèíóëñÿ ëåòó÷åé ìûøüþ è â ïîñëåäíèé ìîìåíò çàáðàëñÿ Ìåëüêîðó ïîä ïëàù, âöåïèâøèñü êîãòÿìè â ðóáàøêó íà åãî ãðóäè. 

«Íå öàðàïàéñÿ!» - ñêâîçü ñìåõ ïðîøåïòàë îí. Âîðîòà îòêðûëèñü. 

Äàëüíåéøåãî ÿ íå âèäåë, ñïðÿòàííûé ïîä ïëàùîì, òîëüêî ñëûøàë ãîëîñà. 

- Êòî òû? – ñïðîñèë ñòðàæíèê. 

- Ìîå èìÿ Ìåë. 

- Ïðîñòî Ìåë? Òû... òû äåìîí, êàê òîò? 

ß ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê Ìåëüêîð ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè – íó äà, îí æå íå çíàë íè÷åãî ïðî äåìîíà. 

- Èäè çà ìíîé. 

Ìû ïðîøëè ïî íåñêîëüêèì êîðèäîðàì, ïîäíÿëèñü ïî ëåñòíèöå, è ÿ óâèäåë ñìóòíûé ñâåò, ïðîáèâàâøèéñÿ ñêâîçü òêàíü Ìåëüêîðîâà ïëàùà. 

- Ïîâåëèòåëü, ýòî ê òåáå. Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ïðèíåñ íîâîñòè ïðî... 

Ñòðàæíèê íå äîãîâîðèë. Ïðîçâó÷àëè áûñòðûå øàãè, ñäàâëåííûé âñêðèê... 

ß âîçìóùåííî çàáèë êðûëüÿìè – ìíå õîòåëîñü ýòî âèäåòü, è Ìåë ðàñïàõíóë ïëàù, âûïóñêàÿ ìåíÿ íà âîëþ. 

Íåìíîãî îñëåïëåííûé ñâåòîì, ÿ ñäåëàë êðóã ïîä ïîòîëêîì è âñòàë íà ïîë óæå â ÷åëîâå÷åñêîì îáëèêå. 

Íàóðý ñòîÿë íåïîäâèæíî, ñëîâíî ïîðàæåííûé ìîëíèåé, ñ ïîòðÿñåííûì. íåïîíèìàþùèì ëèöîì. Ïîòîì îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò ëèöà Ìåëüêîðà, è åäâà ñëûøíî ïðîøåïòàë: 

- Òàíî... 

Ìåë øàãíóë âïåðåä, ïîðûâèñòî íàêëîíèëñÿ, ïîäíÿë åãî íà íîãè è êðåïêî îáíÿë. 

- Íàóðý, ìàëü÷èê ìîé... Íó âîò ÿ è âåðíóëñÿ. 

- Íî êàê... – Íàóðý íå äîãîâîðèë. Ïî æåñòêîìó ëèöó âîèíà ïîêàòèëèñü áûñòðûå, íåóäåðæèìûå ñëåçû. Îí ñìàõíóë èõ íåòåðïåëèâûì æåñòîì è çàêðè÷àë: 

- Ýé, âñå ñþäà! Òàíî âåðíóëñÿ! 

Øàãè, èçóìëåííûå âîçãëàñû, ñëåçû è ñìåõ... Ìåëüêîð íå óñïåâàë îáíèìàòü âñåõ, ñòîëïèâøèõñÿ âîêðóã íåãî, åãî ãëàçà ñèÿëè, à ñ ãóá íå ñõîäèëà ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ óëûáêà. Òðóäíî áûëî ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå áîëåå ðàäîñòíóþ âñòðå÷ó. 

-Äýíå, Àëëóà, Êüîëëà... – Ìåëüêîð òîæå åäâà ñäåðæèâàë ñëåçû; âäðóã âñå êàê-òî ðàññòóïèëèñü, è îí îêàçàëñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó ñ íåâûñîêîé õðóïêîé äåâóøêîé, ÷üè ñâîáîäíûå îäåæäû óæå íå ìîãëè ñêðûòü, ÷òî îíà æäåò ðåáåíêà. 

- Ýëõå... 

Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è çàëèëàñü êðàñêîé. 

- Òàíî... – ïðîëåïåòàëà îíà è â ñìóùåíèè îòñòóïèëà ê Íàóðý, ïîêðîâèòåëüñòâåííî îáíÿâøåìó æåíó çà ïëå÷è. 

- Ïîçäðàâëÿþ! – Ìåëüêîð ïîäîøåë ê ìîëîäîæåíàì è îñòîðîæíî ïðèëîæèë ëàäîíü ê æèâîòó Ýëõå. – Ïàðåíü áóäåò, - àâòîðèòåòíî çàÿâèë îí. 

×åñòíîå ñëîâî, ó ìåíÿ ïðîñòî êàìåíü ñ äóøè ñâàëèëñÿ. 

Âå÷åðîì áûë ïèð. Êîíå÷íî, Ìåë áûë â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ, íî – çà ÷òî ÿ åìó êðàéíå ïðèçíàòåëåí – îí âçÿë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó, ïîñòàâèë ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé è ãðîìêî ñêàçàë: 

- Îðòõýííýð ñïàñ ìåíÿ. Îí âûòàùèë ìåíÿ èç-çà ïðåäåëîâ ìèðà, èñöåëèë ìîþ äóøó è òåëî. Åñëè áû íå îí, ÿ áû íèêîãäà íå âåðíóëñÿ. Ñâîåé ëþáîâüþ îí ñäåëàë ìåíÿ ïðåæíèì. Ïîáëàãîäàðèòå åãî... 

È âïðàâäó, ïåðâàÿ çäðàâèöà áûëà ïðîèçíåñåíà çà ìåíÿ, è âåñü âå÷åð ÿ ñèäåë ðÿäîì ñ Ìåëîì, à ëþäè ïîäõîäèëè êî ìíå ñî ñëîâàìè áëàãîäàðíîñòè. 

Áûëî óæå ñîâñåì òåìíî, êîãäà ìû ïîäíÿëèñü â ìîþ áàøíþ. Ìåë óñòàëî îïóñòèëñÿ íà êðîâàòü è ëåã, ïîäëîæèâ ðóêè ïîä ãîëîâó. ß ñåë ðÿäîì. 

- Íó ÷òî æå, - ðåøèëñÿ ÿ íàêîíåö íàðóøèòü íåìíîãî òÿãîñòíîå ìîë÷àíèå. – Çàâòðà âñå äîëæíî ïîéòè ñâîèì ÷åðåäîì. Ïîðà òåáå ïðèíèìàòü áðàçäû ïðàâëåíèÿ, à ìíå ñíîâà ñòàíîâèòüñÿ òâîèì òàèðíè. 

Ìåëüêîð âçäðîãíóë, ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ íà ëîêòÿõ. 

- Îðò, òû ÷òî? Ïî÷åìó òû ãîâîðèøü òàê? 

- Ïîñìîòðè, - ÿ êèâíóë ãîëîâîé â ñòîðîíó äâåðè. – Îíè è ìûñëè íå äîïóñêàþò î òîì, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü îòêàçàòüñÿ ñíîâà ïðàâèòü èìè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÿ áûë çäåñü ïðàâèòåëåì òîëüêî â îæèäàíèè òâîåãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ. Îíè æäàëè òåáÿ... 

Ìåëüêîð íàõìóðèëñÿ è ñåë. 

- Îðò, - îí âçÿë ìåíÿ çà ðóêó. – ß íå ïîíèìàþ, çà÷åì èì òåïåðü âîîáùå êàêîé-òî ïðàâèòåëü. Âåäü âîéíû áîëüøå íåò... Äà è êàêîé èç ìåíÿ ïðàâèòåëü òåïåðü? ß íå õî÷ó áîëüøå íèêåì ïîâåëåâàòü, à ó÷èòü... Äåâÿòü ñïðàâÿòñÿ ñ ýòèì êóäà ëó÷øå ìåíÿ. 

- Ìåë... – ÿ çàòàèë äûõàíèå. – À ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ òåïåðü äåëàòü? 

Îí ìå÷òàòåëüíî ïðèêðûë ãëàçà. 

- Ñêàçàòü? Áîëüøå âñåãî ÿ ñåé÷àñ õî÷ó îòïðàâèòüñÿ êóäà-íèáóäü, ãäå êðóãëûé ãîä òåïëî, è çàâåñòè îãðîìíûé ñàä. È ÷òîáû òàì âñåãäà áûëî ñîëíöå è ÿñíîå íåáî, è íèêòî íå çíàë áû, ÷òî òàêîå ñíåã... Îðò, òû ïîåäåøü ñî ìíîé? 

* * * 

- Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, êîãäà ÿ ðîäèëñÿ, - ãîâîðèë Ìåë ïÿòü ëåò ñïóñòÿ, ñèäÿ â òåíè îïëåòàâøèõ äâîð âèíîãðàäíûõ ëîç ñ ÷àøåé õîëîäíîãî âèíà â ðóêå. – Íî êîãäà îòìå÷àòü äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ, ÿ òî÷íî çíàþ – äåâÿòîãî îêòÿáðÿ, êîãäà òû âûòàùèë ìåíÿ èç-çà ãðàíè Ýà. Äàâàé óñòðîèì ïðàçäíèê, ïðèãëàñèì Äåâÿòêó, ïîáîëòàåì... 

- Äîãîâîðèëèñü, - ÿ òîæå áûë íå ïðî÷ü ïîâèäàòüñÿ ñ ðåáÿòàìè. 

Îíè ïðèåõàëè ïðè ïîëíîì ïàðàäå, ñåðüåçíûå è òîðæåñòâåííûå, â ÷åðíûõ ïëàùàõ. Âïðî÷åì, â íàøåì òðîïè÷åñêîì êëèìàòå îíè ñìîãëè âûñèäåòü íå áîëüøå ïîëó÷àñà – ïåðâûì çàõíûêàë, òðåáóÿ ñíÿòü ñ íåãî ïëàù, þíûé Ìåëüêîð, ñûí Ýëõå. Ïîëó÷èâ òðåáóåìîå îáëåã÷åíèå, ïàöàí âñêî÷èë è øóñòðî óì÷àëñÿ â ñàä, îòêóäà ñðàçó æå äîíåñëèñü åãî âîèíñòâåííûå âîïëè. 

Ìû âûïèëè ïî ïàðå êóáêîâ âèíà, äåëÿñü íîâîñòÿìè, è ÿ óøåë â äîì, ÷òîáû ïðèñìîòðåòü çà ãîòîâêîé. 

Ìåë òåì âðåìåíåì ïîâåë Äåâÿòåðûõ â ñàä. ×åðåç ïîë÷àñà ÿ, çàèíòðèãîâàííûé îòñóòñòâèåì ãîñòåé, ïîøåë ê íèì è ñòàë ñâèäåòåëåì ïîòðÿñàþùåé ñöåíû. 

Ýëõå è Êüîëëà âåæëèâî çåâàëè ñ âûðàæåíèåì êðàéíåé íåëîâêîñòè íà ëèöå, Íàóðý è Äýíå, ïîõîæå, ïðåáûâàëè â íåêîòîðîì ñòóïîðå, è ëèøü Àëëóà ñ âèäèìûì óäîâîëüñòâèåì ñëóøàëà îáúÿñíåíèÿ Ìåëüêîðà, êîòîðûé, ñòîÿ íà êîëåíÿõ ïåðåä ãðÿäêîé ñ âûïà÷êàííûìè â çåìëå ïî ëîêîòü ðóêàìè, óâëå÷åííî ðàññêàçûâàë: 

- À çäåñü ó ìåíÿ ðàñòåò òàêàÿ ðåäèñêà! 

© Jude 

28.11 – 02.12 2001 ã. 


End file.
